Tyliss Soshah
Tyliss Soshah is the Coven's Mistress of Secrets. 'Description' Tyliss looks to be in her mid to late twenties with a slim and athletic build. Her once deep tan has faded to reveal a sprinkle of freckles across her cheeks. Inquisitive violet eyes stare to the point of being rude as she studies those unfamiliar to her. Her voice is clear and confident, without any distinct regional accent. She's typically seen wearing finely made clothing of simple design. Her weapons are of similar quality (but visibly well-worn), and hang openly from her belt, usually a combination of short and long blades. Her armor, on the rare occurrences anyone would see her in it, is made of dark stained leather, carefully oiled so as not to creak. Unless otherwise noted, when dressed in dark armor she has her face and any other exposed skin painted black to avoid reflections of the light. ''' Early History' Born to a barmaid and a merchant captain on the isle of Kezan, she had a strange and difficult upbringing. Although the isle was dominated by goblins, because of its location it was a fairly typical stop on many trade routes, and so inns catering to non-goblins were established. After her mother’s tragic death around the age of twelve, Tyliss took to the filthy streets for a time and eked out a difficult life as street urchin and petty thief. As the goblin Trade Princes plotted and schemed against each other, Tyliss found herself indirectly in the employ of Trade Prince Fizzleplank, an ambitious but not very powerful up and comer. She jumped at every chance to improve her station, clawing her way up the ladder from courier and informant to spy and enforcer. Prince Fizzleplank’s empire grew, and Tyliss was ever chasing the next rung on the ladder. Her ambition did not go unnoticed. The simple luxury of a roof over her head and food on the table weren’t enough. Trade Prince Fizzleplank set his eyes on establishing connections deep within Alliance territory, and who better to send to Stormwind but a human? She cut what little ties she had on Kezan, leaving her fiance behind when he refused to come along. Later she would come to find it wasn’t his choice, but one forced upon him from above. Tyliss arrived in Stormwind with nothing but the directives she’d been given, and the clothes on her back. Resorting back to her urchin days, she spent weeks thieving until a mysterious druid named Lytha took an interest in the rogue, seeing her potential, and giving her the first of many information gathering contracts. The kaldorei was a catalyst for what would dominate Tyliss’s life for years to come; espionage. What began with tailing a jilted lover swiftly turned into more complex and dangerous pursuits. Investigating, prying, and snooping became both a passion and a livelihood. Word of mouth spread of her capabilities, and unflinching adherence to her mercenary code. Within two years she had established a solid foothold for the Trade Prince’s criminal enterprises. With agents of her own to assist with the fieldwork, bodyguards to keep her safe, and a small contingent of mercenaries to serve as muscle. Espionage was the lifeblood of the organization, but security, and smuggling played an important part. As most goblins do, the Prince got greedy, asking for a greater and greater cut of the profits until it was too much for Tyliss to bear. Their falling out was quick, and bloody. Tyliss received body parts in the mail, presumably her former fiance. Fizzleplank sent his own powerful enforcers to bring the rogue to heel but none of them returned alive, and eventually the goblin was forced to give up on his plans. The two settled on an uneasy peace.Tyliss’s cartel pushed themselves into everything. The information market was almost entirely hers. She had moles in both the Guard and the Watch, along with a web of informants in a great many other significant organizations. Any competition that arose were dismantled by the spread of misinformation and sabotage. Despite revelling in the power and wealth, the weight of leadership, and inability to relinquish control over everything started to take its toll. She vanished without a word, and only recently resurfaced in the city. 'Currently''' Hired by Lady Erzsibet Mara as a private investigator, she was quickly drawn into the Coven’s deeper workings (perhaps more so than either of them anticipated). Initially she was tasked with ferreting out threats from both within and without, but her list of duties expanded to being directly involved with the Coven’s cover; The Myrewood Historical Society, as well as offering her often unsolicited advice about everything, and pursuit of alchemy research. Tyliss is now focused on using her underworld connections and investigative skill to infiltrate an illicit relic hunting ring based out of Shattrath. Category:Characters Category:Rogues Category:Coven of Duskwood Category:Myrewood Historical Society